Mix It Up A Little Please!
by Knight217
Summary: Amu gets tired of the same routine visits from her boyfriend, Ikuto. So what does she do? She invites all of their friends on a mixed gender road trip. This is my first crack fic. Includes the couples: Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, and Tadalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Mix It Up A Little Please!**

**Chapter 1: Tricky Tears**

Amu gets tired of the same routine visits from her boyfriend, Ikuto. So what does she do? She invites all of their friends on a mixed gender road trip. This is my first crack fic. Includes the couples: Amu**X**Ikuto, Utau**X**Kukai, Rima**X**Nagihiko, Yaya**X**Kairi, and Tadase**X**Lulu. I could do without Tadase but I have a horribly horrid idea from Amu to the poor fag! Bwahahahahahahahaha! I'm very sorry that I have not updated my other story "Go To Hell Playboy!" but I have hit a horrible writer's block. Enjoy!

**IKUTO POV**

I was heading over to Amu's house like always on Saturday. Amu and I had been together for about five years and us getting together on Saturday was routine by now. I walked up to Amu's apartment and knocked on the door. Amu answered the door and let me in like always. She looked amazing as always although she gave up on getting dressed up a long time ago. But I didn't care. She looks good in just about anything be it sweats or a ball gown. Today she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, one of my oversized (well oversized on her at least) button up white shirts, and her long bubblegum pink hair was done into a messy braid that reached about mid thigh. She refuses to cut her hair, but hey whose complaining she's perfect just the way she is.

"Hey babe." I said with a smirk leaning down to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"Don't. We need to talk." She said with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" I questioned as she led me into her living room, on to her couch.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Like I said we need to talk." She said with anger in her voice.

"Oh god. What is it babe? Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused. Up until now our relationship has been great. I hope.

"No! Of course not babe! Well yes." She said looking down her bangs covering her eyes.

"What is it babe? What did I do?" I lifted her chin so she was looking straight into my eyes. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"It's not what you did it's what you don't do!" she said with anger in her voice. "It's always the same routine every Saturday! You come over, we eat, we talk a little, then we spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching movies and shoving popcorn in our face. What kind of relationship is that? Our friends are out going on group dates. And what are we doing? Nothing!"

"Babe, babe, babe! Calm down what do you want me to do? I'll do anything just don't end what we have. Please." I pleaded and you know that when I, Tsukiyumi Ikuto, plead I am desperate.

"Really!" Her eyes instantly brightened and she flipped out her phone.

"Who you calling babe?" I asked genuinely curious about her sudden mood change.

"Utau, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Lulu, and Tadase." She said as she turned to me with a devious little smirk on her face that meant nothing but utter trouble. "To tell them to pack their bags. We're going on a road trip" And I knew instantly that I, Tsukiyumi Ikuto, had just been tricked by the love of my life into something I knew I would regret. Damn.

I'm sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be immensely longer. I hoped you enjoyed it so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mix It Up A Little Please!**

**Chapter 2: The Call**

**UTUA POV**

Me and Kukai were at the park on a group date with all of our friends and their significant others. Well all but Amu and Ikuto. They just don't seem to enjoy being with us. At that thought a small frown appeared on my face. No one noticed. Well at least I thought no one noticed, but I was sadly mistaken.

"What's wrong Utau? You look upset?" Kukai said pulling me closer to him by my waist. Kukai noticed. Yeah he always notices when something changes in my demeanor. That's why I love him. He knows more than most people even want to know about me. Hell. I think he knows more about me than I do!

Everyone looked up at me.

"Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking?" I said as I fake smiled.

"Thinking about what?" Rima asked her gaze never leaving mine. She was currently sitting in Nagihiko's lap. They've been together for awhile now. I think around two years.

"Well Ikuto onii-chan and Amu-chan have not been hanging around us as much as they used to and I'm starting to think that they don't like us anymore." Everyone's eyes dimmed a little because they knew I was right. And as soon as I said that my phone rang. Everyone's heads popped up. I looked at the caller ID.

_**Hinamori Amu-chan**_. Well speak of the devil. I answered the phone.

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"_Hey Utau!"_

"Hey Amu-chan what's up?" Everyone looked my way.

"_I was wondering if you could get everyone together so I can talk about something with all of you?"_

"Um? Sure everyone's here with me right now. Let me just put it on speaker."

"_Great!"_ I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"Ok Amu-chan. What did you need to tell us?" I asked worried.

"_Oh! Okay! Hey everyone it's me Amu!"_

"HI! AMU-CHI!" Yaya yelled into the phone.

"Konichiwa. Hinimori-chan." Kairi said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Yo, Hinamori. Long time no talk." Kukai grinned his signature goofy grin.

"Hello Amu." Lulu said in her stuck up accent.

"Hey Hinamori-chan." Tadase said blushing slightly.

"Hey Amu-chan." Rima smiled slightly.

"Hello Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled warmly at the phone.

"_Hey everyone I've missed you guys so much! I was just wondering if you all would join me and Ikuto on a little road trip?" _

"Of course we would!" I said knowing that everyone wanted to as well.

"_Great! Hurry and get packed we're picking you guys up at your houses. Janna!"_ I closed my phone after the call ended and looked up at my friends who were all grinning like mad people. Me and Kukai said our goodbyes and headed back to the apartment we shared. We grabbed two duffle bags and began to pack. I was so excited to get to spend some time with Amu and Ikuto.


End file.
